


Don't Abandon All Hope

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Destiel ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Case Fic, Death, Horsemen, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, banshee - Freeform, bean nighe, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels in need of a little hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Abandon All Hope

It was a Cas night today. Dean was so happy to have him here, he wanted to take and give as much as he could get.

At the moment he laid on his belly and Cas slid up into him slowly. He felt Cas' lips slide up his back kissing their way to his neck, while his arms stroked down Dean’s with the lightest, yet sensational touch. While Cas' body slid up his back side he could feel Cas shoving into him deeper and deeper.

Cas lifted him up until Dean was on his knees, his rear protruding to grant willing access to Cas. Dean grabbed back and buried his fingers in Cas’ upper thigh while he thrusted into him, making Dean’s muscles feel like jello.

In an impulse Cas reached up to grab a handful of Dean’s hair, his second hand curving around Dean’s hip and then reaching around his belly to grab his twitching slick length. The hand pulling his hair felt good, the sensations mingled with a little pain from the tugging made Dean feral. Too good, this was just too good. He needed to try something else too. He let go of Cas’ thigh and slapped himself hard and fast on the ass which was palpitating from Cas’ pushing. He heard the slap and felt the immediate pang of a sharp pain, but mingled with his lust and Cas’ hitting of his prostate he surprised both of them with a guttural moan and after two more slaps of his own hand he came, spouting from pleasure. Cas followed him after some more core shaking movements.

“So am I to understand you like being manhandled?” Cas laid there relaxed and stroked Dean’s arm lazily.

“No, not really.” Dean tried to explain. “It’s not like I want to take a beating, but a little roughness like this can be incredibly turning me on, you know what I mean?”

“So does this mean I am allowed to slap your rear when you tell me too?”

“Not only that. You can be rough when we both want it, I will always tell you what I like or don’t like, but sometimes you don’t have to talk. You know what the other wants instinctively, that can be incredibly hot.” He smiled at Cas deviously and kissed him deeply.

“I understand” said Cas when Dean had let go of his lips for a moment and smiled at Dean with faith in his eyes. Dean returned the gaze with the same feeling. Both of them had lost a lot over the past couple of years and suffered much, but they had found themselves in the process and if there was something they could always count on, it was them and what they shared together.

“Dean, I need to go” said Cas when the first light of morning showed itself.

Dean was still half asleep but he mumbled in his usual wordiness: “Hey, don’t you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch.”

“I have to. I will return when I can.”

Suddenly Dean felt wide awake and opened his eyes to see the bed angelless and empty. He felt like something very stale had been poured into his stomach and it made him ache, his conviction of the night before gone just as his angel had vanished.

A week later, Sam and Dean were driving the Impala as usual. Dean had been in a crappy mood the entire week. The feeling that had hit him when Cas left the other morning didn’t leave him but grew worse with the long absence of his beloved angel. He just hadn’t shown up again and yeah there was still the daunting prospect of the freakin’ apocalypse to stop, so Dean was definitely grumpy.

Sammy apparently had thought it would cheer Dean up to go on a hunt together, but he now kind of regretted getting the sourly Dean on the road with him.  

“Tell me again, why I’m driving all the way to Illinois?” Dean grumbled.

“Because apparently there were some strange deaths in the area.”

“Ok, strange how?”

“Three people are dead. They were all completely normal until three days before they died they all seemed depressed from outta nowhere. They all walked into a river and never came out. No one was forcing them, they just committed suicide, all in the same way. They all died near the Illinois River and I did a little digging: there were more strange deaths in Peoria and St. Louis before those.”

“And this is relevant how?”

“They’re all connected to the same water line, Dean. Looks like whatever this thing is, it works it’s way around the river and lakes. The latest dead bodies were found in Oglesby and since I haven’t found any deaths beyond that point, I’d say, whatever is killing these people is still there.”

“Awesome. Any idea what this thing is?”

“No, not yet. Why don’t we investigate the crime scene of the last murder and see if there are any of the usual signs?”

“Yeah, it’s worth a shot” said Dean, a little less grumpy now that he had caught the trace of a new hunt and Sam sighed. Sometimes, Dean could be a real girl when his angel boyfriend was a no show for too long.

They looked around the crime scene and the last vics apartment but they couldn’t find any traces of sulfur, EMF or a hex bag anywhere, so the usual suspects weren’t on the list. The autopsies hadn’t shown anything either. The vics had been healthy until they all decided to walk to the river and drown themselves.

They found a motel in town, and when they got to their room, Sam lost himself in research again, while  Dean laid down grumpily on his bed.

A couple of hours later, Sam still hadn’t found an answer as to what they were up against and Dean was getting really pissed at everything again. He didn’t actually do anything to help Sam, but stared at a spot of the wall and listened to the police scanner they had running in case their mystery monster or whatever did a dirty deed again. Dean went out to get take-out and a couple of beers and when he got back, Sam still stared at his computer screen with a wrinkled forehead.

“Anything?”

“No, Dean, I’d have let you know if there had been anything and would you quit interrupting me now, or I’ll never find anything.”

“Ok princess, stop your whining before you really grow lady parts.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Dean. I mean, I’m not the one who goes around like a high schooler who got stood up for prom. Maybe you should tell that boyfriend of yours to come to you more often, so you don’t have to let out your frustration on me all the time.”

“Wha-? I don’t- . That’s not what this is about-”

They were interrupted in their argument which promised to break out into a fight by the police scanner squawking.

“Possible 187” was all the brothers needed to hear and their little argument was half forgotten.

“Let’s go check it out.” Dean grabbed the keys.

They couldn’t find anything of the usual indicators of supernatural involvement on this victim either, except this vic had won the lottery three days before he died and obviously hadn’t shown any signs of depression.

“I mean, it doesn’t make any sense. Why would this creature or whatever it is change it’s M.O.?” asked Dean, coming back into their room, exhaustedly and pissed because the hunt hadn't shown any results by now.

“I don’t know, Dean, all I know is, that there could be more vics now, if it is the same monster. I need to do more research.”

“Awesome. You go do that and I’ll call Bobby.”

“You know, Dean, he’s probably busy, we can handle this.”

“No we can’t Sam. I mean look at us. We don’t have a clue what this thing is much less how to stop it. People are dropping dead, Sam. We need all the help we can get.”

“Yeah, alright.” Sam gave in.

“Hey, Bobby. What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing, idjit? Trying to find a way to stop the apocalypse.”

“Yeah, find anything useful?”

“Nargh, nothing.”

“Well, I have something else I could use your help with” said Dean and related all the particulars of their case to Bobby. He didn’t have a solution on the top of his trucker hat, but he’d said he’d be “lookin’ for a way to help ye idjits out”.

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean ended the call with that.

Bobby got back to them quickly. Dean woke startled from a sleep he didn’t remember falling in to, answering his phone with a cranky: “Yeah?”

“Well good mornin’ to you too, sunshine. I found out what you are hunting.”

“What, it’s only been like 4 hours, how can you have found that out so quickly?”

“Because I’m good, idjit, that’s why. You’re hunting a _Bean Nighe_.”

“Oh, god…” said Dean darkly.  “I don’t know what that is”, he admitted.

“Well, you could call it banshee and it does nothing of this ‘yelling at folks’ crap of the old horror movies. A _Bean Nighe_ is a bringer of death. You answer three questions and she tells you a truthful answer to any of your own three questions. Folks who killed themselves obviously heard something they didn’t want to hear. She made them depressed so they'd drown themselves. She chooses the ones who are to die. Old Irish lore says that these creatures wait near rivers to wash the clothing of those near to death, which explains the water connection.”

“Ok, but how does that explain the dude with the price lottery ticket, he wasn’t depressed?”

“Well, lore says that if a mortal is bold enough to approach the _Bean Nighe_  while she is washing clothes, meanin' 'trapping folks',  he can kinda be adopted by her. Which means that they are granted a wish, which obviously turns sour pretty damn quick, but they can also learn all of the intended victims names from her.”

“Uh huh, and how does that work?”

“You have to sneak up on her while she talks to one of her vics  and suck at her breast” said Bobby with the manner he always used when he had really bad news.

“Ew. That’s gross.”

“That’s monsters for ye son, they’re always gross.”

“Anything on how to kill it?”

“Still working on that. I found out though that they don’t like iron. You could bring her down with that. I’ll let you know if I’ll find somethin’ else.”

“Thanks again, Bobby. We owe you.”

“Yeah, don’t I know it. Just don’t do anything too stupid.” Dean heard Bobby’s end of the line go dead.

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala watching the spot where the last victims had killed themselves. After a while they saw a woman talking to a stranger. They could see the strangers face under a street lamp but only the back of the girl, her hair long and dark brown.

“Sammy, didn’t you say these suckers were ugly and old?”

“Yeah.”

“So it can’t be that chick over there, right?”

“They can make themselves look like anyone, Dean. It could be her.”

“Ok, then let’s do this. You go round back and keep an eye on the dude while I make sure she is the one we’re looking for.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“I won’t shoot her, I’ll just give her a smack with this.” He held up an iron wrench. Sam couldn’t even call Dean out on his stupidness, before he ran off.

Dean rushed out to find the beautiful woman, who wore a dark green dress, still talking to the dude of before. He sneaked up behind her and was about to give her a smack when she turned around.

“Uh, what have we here, another one who seeks to have his wishes fulfilled?”

“No, bitch. I’ve come to kill you.”

“Now, we can’t have that, can we” she said, smiling. She smacked Dean hard and he flew through the air and hit a tree. All the air was knocked out of him. The woman just said to the other man: “We’ll finish this another time” and gave him a smile. The man ran away frightenedly.

She now approached Dean, still grinning broadly.

Obviously she was in a chatty mood, because she started talking: “You know, back in the day, we had to let the humans suckle at us like babies to make sure they were really up for our kind of magic. Now we only have to touch them. Give them a small nudge in the right direction and they come. You people are so needy these days, all of you depressive and dependent on other people’s opinions, so alone even though there are so many people now. All of you are lonely and needy and don’t get me started on social networks, so desperate for affirmations of your worth all you modern lonesome people.”

“Can’t but agree with you there, sweetheart, I never saw the use of facebook.”

The _Bean Nighe_ laughed shrilly, so shrilly indeed that Dean could piece together why people made up the thing about the screams.

“You would know anything about that, wouldn’t you, Dean.” She laughed at him. “You being so needy of redemption and confirmation yourself. Lonely to the very core. Do you really think you deserve to be loved by an angel of the lord?”

“No, I don’t” confessed Dean. He didn’t seem to be able to lie to her. That's what these creatures did, making you answer their questions truthfully. “I don’t know why Cas ever noticed me and why he comes to me. I don’t deserve him.”

“Damn right you don’t. So I’ll grant a little wish of yours and in three days your miserable existence will be over for good. How does that sound?”

“Then just do it, get this over with.” Dean thought about this while she approached. It’d be nice to not have to worry about anything anymore. But the angels wouldn’t let him have his peace, they would bring him back to play angel condom. Maybe if he’d be taken by this creature they couldn’t bring him back, that would be a wish fulfillment.

He didn’t need to ponder about the possibilities any longer because he heard a shot and Sam appeared close to him with a raised gun in his hand and Cas followed suit. Sam came over to check if Dean was alright, carefully avoiding the body of the dead creature, but Cas stayed back and glanced at Dean angrily. Obviously he had overheard the conversation and wasn’t too pleased.

The whole drive back to the motel Cas sat in the back seat, anger oozing from his every pore. When Dean asked him why he was here, Cas answered curtly: “I came to Bobby’s house to find you and he told me that you were here. I just saw the car and found Sam and then I heard what you said.”  He ended darkly  and didn’t say anything else for the whole drive, laying a whiff on anger in the air that forbid anyone from speaking.

They made it back to the motel and climbed out of the car. When they had made it to the room Cas said: “Well you are save now, so I guess I can-”

“No, you’re not disappearing again, Cas. You just got here.”

“No, Dean, since you don’t think you ‘deserve me’ ”, Cas used air quotes, “I might as well just go.” He glared at Dean.

This clearly wasn’t a conversation Sam wanted to overhear and he excused himself rather fidgety with: “I have to go and do stuff… somewhere.”

Dean looked as his brother went out of the room, presumably to the nearest bar, and then back at Cas.

“Look, man. I’ve been thinking about us lately, you know, and I just don’t think I’m good enough for you”, said Dean voicing all his fears that had grown during this last week. “I’m damaged, Cas, and you deserve so much better than me. I just feel so useless. I can’t stop anything.”

Cas still looked at him angrily. “So you were just gonna surrender to that harbinger of death? You were just gonna give up on this world and on us?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I kinda lost hope.” Dean admitted defeat.

“That is enough!” said Cas forcefully and before Dean knew it, he had pinned him against the wall and kissed him roughly. “I won’t hear anything of your desperation anymore!”

He started to unclothe Dean and himself roughly, not even allowing Dean to move a muscle to help him.

Cas freed Dean’s torso first and bit and licked everything of Dean he could reach, while Dean went near crazy over how raw and hot his angel made him. He couldn’t do anything to steady himself or reciprocate Cas’ teasing and angry stimulation, he only knew that he wanted more, yet Cas didn’t let him do anything. When Cas had satiated himself enough he flung Dean around, the swirling making Dean more giddy than his lust and his back hit the motel table forcefully. Luckily Sammy’s laptop wasn’t on it anymore, because that would have been a pancake after Dean landed on it. Suddenly Cas was back over him and stripped Dean of his pants in one fluid movement. He bound Dean’s hands together with his tie and kept him down and immovable while he stripped himself of his clothes.  

He held Dean’s tied hands over his head and explored his body with his other hand and his biting and sucking mouth. He reached Dean’s manhood and teasingly licked around it. Dean groaned and wanted to force himself into Cas’ mouth, but Cas hand stilled his hip movement and his teeth bit him slightly, not enough to really hurt, but enough to make Dean go scorching for more.

“Cas” he nearly whimpered.

“No talking” demanded Cas, when he brought his mouth up again to ravish Dean’s. “I’m going to give it to you and when you come undone, you’re gonna scream my name. I don’t want to hear anything else from you until I am finished with you. Is - that - understood?” In between every word of his last sentence Cas bit Dean’s nipples once.

“Yes, Cas, could you please do me now?”

“No begging. Only my name, remember?”

Dean nodded in agreement and in no time at all he was ready to take Castiel in. Despite his rough words, Cas pushed into Dean carefully at first and when he found no resistance, he let himself go completely. He plunged into Dean with heaving movements that were just aimed rightly to hit the pile of nerves in Dean that made his libido perk up so much that he thought he couldn’t take it. He was filled with desire and moaned breathlessly: “Cas… Cas” to edge Castiel on, to make him slam into Dean lusciously and even harder. Dean would feel a little burning in the morning but fuck it, this was worth it. He felt completely extradited to Castiel, with his tied hands and Cas’ refusal to let him move or speak and it felt god damn awesome to have Cas in control so much, Dean could really let go of himself. Cas however had been so angry at Dean that he wouldn’t let him race to his orgasm, he was gonna tease him. He pulled out and Dean was left whimpering for Cas and a desperate “Please” escaped him.

“Didn’t I tell you not to say anything except my name?” Cas asked him and a second later he had slapped Dean’s rear, hard and fast.

Dean moaned in surprise, pain and overall lust. “Oh, god” he exclaimed.

“Dean, I’m warning you.” Cas slapped both of his cheeks twice.  “If you don’t behave, I’ll just leave you like this.”

“No, I-”

“Dean...” growled Cas, bringing his hands again down on Dean’s heated flesh. “What did I say?”

“Castiel” said Dean and it was only too obvious that the way he said the name denounced: “Fuck me hard until I cry your name again”

“Good” said Cas and within seconds he plunged into Dean again, biting and and gripping his nails into Dean’s abs.

Dean panted “Cas… Cas...Cas” which in this case translated to “more...more...more” until Cas finally let Dean climax and the cry that escaped Dean’s lips was so loud, that probably all the people in the motel heard him exclaim “CASTIEL”, followed only seconds later by a deep roar of “DEAN, MY DEAN.”

It was the best orgasm that either of them had ever had, but this roughness wasn’t all that Dean needed and Cas knew this. He untied Dean, lifted him up to bring his body close to his own and whispered huskily to him: “Don’t lose hope. If you lose your hope you will lose this war and I don’t want that to happen. I need you to live, for me, for Bobby, for Sam. I chose you, Dean Winchester, and that makes you worthy of me.” He kissed Dean lovingly, much more gently than before. “I am lucky to have you for my own.” And Dean believed him, it was that simple. Cas knew what Dean needed to keep on fighting the good fight and to make him want to carry on, whenever his steps faltered.

An hour later, after Dean and Cas had expended their desire for each other a little less roughly than before, they went to find Sam. He looked at them rather timidly when they found him at the bar, as if he was expecting to hear them fighting again, but then Dean slapped Cas’ ass when they were about to sit down next to him. He decided they had made up and that he probably didn’t want to think about what they had done to bring this about or he would feel compelled to use even more shampoo than usual in the hope to wash the unwanted images from his brain.

“You ok, then?” was the only thing he ventured to ask.

“Yes we are”, answered Cas, “and the table survived, too.” Dean smirked at Cas. The cheeky bastard.

Sam laid two fingertips to the bridge of his nose exhaustedly. So much for the mass of shampoo he was going to buy.

 **  
** Later on, it became evident why the _Bean Nighe_ they had hunted, had appeared in this particular region and had worked on this particular water way. It led over different seas and rivers to Chicago, which Bobby found out, at a great cost, was the place where the horsemen Death was about to appear. It seemed that “Bringer of Death” was a pretty ominous, fateful description of the _Bean Nighe_.


End file.
